The Wedding of Dick Grayson and Zatanna Zatara
by TheNotoriousNovelist
Summary: The story of that cold November day when Richard John Grayson II and Zatanna Zatara became husband and wife...


** You don't have to but it may help for you to read The Lone Hero trilogy, the Order on Its Own trilogy, Tales of a Baby Bird and Tales of a Baby Bird: Rise of the White Raven.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

The Wedding of Dick Grayson and Zatanna Zatara

_...November, 29th, 2021..._

Zatanna's eyes snapped open and she shot up in bed. She looked at her date book, calendar and text alerts and they all said the same thing... today was her wedding day! A blush crept onto her cheeks and a smile grew on her face. Zatanna opened the bedside table and took out a picture of her and her fiancé. It was taken on New-Year's Day when they were 19, his arm was around her shoulders while his other held the camera and he was kissing her cheek with her arms around his neck. She loved that picture so much and she planned on keeping it in a secret pocket in her dress over her heart. There was a 'thump' and she jumped to her feet to prepare for her big day.

Zatanna had stayed in Wayne Manor the night before the wedding while Dick had stayed in the hotel their wedding reception was going to be held in. She threw on some jeans, a t-shirt and put her glasses on until she got ready for her wedding dress. Zatanna left her bedroom and was instantly bombarded by problems with the wedding plans.

"The limo company said one of their cars broke down so we don't have enough cars to take the guests to the reception after the service!"

"One of the catering service's vans has broken down!"

"The singer for the reception has a sore throat!"

Zatanna directed all of the problems to Megan, who was a star at solving last minute wedding problems. She went into the room that had been converted to a mini salon for Zatanna's hair and make-up to be done. The wedding wasn't until 4 p.m. and it was currently 8:30 a.m. but the nail polish she wanted could take up to 5 hours to fully dry. Selina, her future mother-in-law, had taken several courses in hairdressing so she could have the honour of doing the bride's hair.

"Zatanna! Hurry! You're going to have to nibble at some toast for breakfast because we're behind schedule! I would have woken you but Megan said you couldn't have bags under your eyes!" Selina exclaimed, forcing Zatanna into a hairdressing chair.

Before Zatanna could say anything, Selina yanked her hair out of its plait and began rapidly brushing it. Artemis was coming to do her make-up and nails in half an hour so she had limited time for breakfast.

* * *

Dick yawned and lazily opened his eyes to see his favourite picture of him and his fianceé laying beside him. He smiled at the thought that that night it would be her next to him instead of a picture. He sat up and yawned again.

"Today's the day," he said "Today's the day I'm going to marry the love of my life,"

With another yawn, Dick got to his feet to head to his room's en suite so he could get a shower and use the lavender shampoo Zatanna loved so much. Unlike his bride, he didn't have to do too much about the wedding plans except make sure it was set up right since he was in the hotel their reception was to be held. Since he wouldn't have to get into his wedding tux for a few hours, he put on some jeans and a t-shirt for the time being.

Upon entering the ballroom, he immediately noticed the fact that two different catering companies had arrived and were arguing over who got the job. Turned out the secondary company had gotten the address mixed up and were in the wrong hotel. The tables for the guests had red table clothes while the table for the wedding party had a white table cloth. The entire room smelled of the flowers being brought in.

"Dude! You ready to take the plunge?"

Dick turned to see his Best Man walking over to him.

"I've been ready to marry her for years," Dick said.

"How is it you got someone to say yes to you when you're so sappy?" Wally asked.

Dick just smiled and shrugged. Zatanna had always loved the sappy things he'd say to her because they made her laugh but also because she knew he meant every word.

* * *

Zatanna sat in the chair with her eyes closed as Artemis applied some eyeshadow. Raquel was delicately painting the bride's nails with a deep red nail polish. Megan was preparing the wedding dress.

"You nervous for your big day, Zatanna?" Raquel asked "I know I was when I married Kaldur,"

"I still can't believe he proposed to you before going undercover with Black Manta," said Artemis.

"I'm nervous about how the reception is going to go and if I'll be able to keep my make-up nice but I'm not nervous about marrying Dick," said Zatanna "I love him so much and I can't wait to be his wife," she smiled "He said he'd give me a bouquet of roses for each year we've been married,"

The others coo'd over the idea but quickly got back to doing the make-up. Selina rejoined them to finish doing Zatanna's hair. To be honest, she felt like an oversized doll with them doing her hair, nails and make-up.

"Tear alert!" Artemis suddenly exclaimed, grabbing a tissue and dabbing the tear away to prevent it from ruining her make-up "Is something wrong, Zee?"

"It's just... I've been waiting for this day for so long," Zatanna said, smiling.

Everyone smiled for her and Artemis began applying a waterproof layer of make-up so that the bride could let it all out. Selina was happy that Dick had found someone to love for the rest of his life and smiled as she wrapped Zatanna's hair around the curling iron. Instead of a traditional up-do, Zatanna was having her hair down and curled so it corkscrewed down her back. Selina was, however, using some fake layers to add enough volume to look better with the veil.

"Zatanna, you look beautiful," said Selina, as she curled more of the bride's hair.

"Thanks, Selina," Zatanna said "I hope Dick thinks so,"

"Dick thinks you look beautiful in sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt, he'll be blown away by this," said Selina "You two are going to give me such adorable grandchildren,"

"Hold your horses, Selina, me and Dick aren't even married yet," said Zatanna, laughing.

Everyone laughed when Megan entered with the wedding dress.

* * *

Bruce went in search of his eldest son (who had disappeared for some air). He found him sitting in the hotel's gardens. Dick was absentmindedly fiddling with a flower as he took a few deep breaths.

"Nervous?" Bruce asked as he approached him.

"Not in the slightest..." said Dick, smiling "The ballroom was just a bit stuffy and I was feeling overwhelmed with all of it,"

Bruce sat down next to his son and they remained silent for a minute.

"Dick... I'm proud of you. You've found the love of your life and today, you're marrying her. I'm glad I was able to teach you to think things through but I'm glad you followed your heart," said Bruce "I'm happy you've found someone to share your life with,"

"Wow, Bruce, you keep going and people will think you have feelings," said Dick, chuckling.

Bruce smiled and took out a small box.

"Here, we found them in the back of a police evidence locker," he said.

Dick looked at him skeptically as he took the box and opened it. He gasped and looked at his adoptive father.

"Bruce... How?" he asked "We looked everywhere... my father's cufflinks..."

"Like I said, we find them in the back of a police evidence locker. Barbara helped with tracking them down. She figures they fell out of an evidence bag," said Bruce.

"My father said his family has had these cufflinks since the early 1800s," said Dick "Thanks, Bruce, this means a lot,"

"Also, there's this," said his adoptive father, handing him another box "It belonged to my father,"

Dick opened the second box to find Thomas Wayne's tie-clip.

* * *

Zatanna stood on the podium as her Matrons-of-Honour helped her with her dress. She untucked her left sleeve and smoothed it out. Megan did the back of the golden ribbon into a bow and delicately spread out the ends of the ribbon down the bride's back.

"Zatanna, you look beautiful," said Selina as she picked up the 'something blue'.

She stepped up onto a foot stool and placed the sapphire necklace around Zatanna's neck. Zatanna's dress had a modest sweetheart neckline, short sleeves that went half way down her upper arms and an empire waist. The skirt had several layers with a lace layer on top with intricate embroidery and a slit up the front to show the silky layer underneath. The golden ribbon around her waist matched the golden souls of her white high heels. On her arms she wore silk armbands with a layer of lace on them. Artemis unzipped the dress cover that had the veil in it to be met by a horrible surprise... The veil was caught in the zipper!

"Uh... guys?! We have a problem!" she called back, holding the zipper in fear that it would rip the lace.

Zatanna picked up the front of her dress and stepped off the podium. Everyone who was fussing about the veil stepped aside for the bride and went silent. She inspected how the veil was caught in the zipper and fell to her knees.

"No..." she gasped.

From the doorway, Giovanni Zatara (who was currently free from Fate for his daughter's wedding) saw the issue and the solution came to him. He walked over and lifted his daughter's face.

"Don't cry, my little one, I know what to do. Keep getting ready and I'll be back before you leave for the service," he said.

Zatanna blinked her tears away and nodded. Her wedding party helped her to her feet and Giovanni left to enact his plan.

* * *

Dick sat on his bed in his hotel room with his laptop open before him. He was double/triple/quadruple checking the tickets and hotel bookings for the honeymoon. He didn't want to take the chance that something would prevent his secret plans he refused to tell his fianceé. For fun, Dick had written down their honeymoon destination and put it in an envelope then refused to give it to her.

"Hey, bro? You in here?" Tim called as he entered the room "Dude, Selina called Bruce to tell me to practice balancing the rings on a pillow without tripping,"

"'Kay, Tim, the rings are in the safe," said Dick, closing his laptop and getting to his feet.

As Dick entered the room safe combination, Tim curiously opened his laptop to see what he was doing on his wedding day. He quickly skimmed the travel website page and his eyes widened.

"Here," said Dick, walking over to him but stopped when he saw what his younger brother was looking at "Timothy..."

"Uh... I think... Zatanna's... gonna love it," Tim said "So, uh, I promise not to tell,"

Dick gave him a look before passing a box to him. Tim opened it to see one plain silver wedding band and a beautiful silver ring with a small sapphire on each side of a larger sapphire.

"Don't lose these or you're dead to me," Dick warned.

Tim carefully closed the box and ran out of the room to avoid his brother's rath. Dick sighed and closed his laptop. He didn't want Zatanna finding out where he was taking her. He checked the time and figured it was time to get into his tux.

* * *

Zatanna stood on the podium as they went through a check list to make sure they were all done. Selina looked through the list and called out everything with the others answering.

"Hair?"

"Curled," answered Raquel.

"Make-up?"

"Done," said Artemis.

"Dress?"

"Perfect," said Megan.

"Shoes?"

"On," answered Zatanna herself.

"Accessories?"

"Adorable," said Artemis.

"Tiara and veil?"

Everyone went silent when Giovanni returned with a dusty box in his hands. He went over to his daughter, took her tiara and opened the box. He concealed what he did but turned back around with a beautiful veil attached to the tiara. This veil had a rounded bottom with a beeded edge. Giovanni put the tiara on his daughter's head and turned her to look in the mirror.

"Dad, how did you...?" the bride gasped.

"It was... your mother's," said Giovanni "It was still in our old storage locker,"

"So..." said Selina "Tiara and veil?"

"Check," Zatanna said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Bouquet?"

Giovanni reached over and picked up the bouquet of white lilies and red asters. Zatanna took the bouquet and held it before her.

"Beautiful," said Giovanni, smiling at his daughter.

"Cloak?"

The group picked up a box, opened it and pulled the Winter cloak out. Together, they placed it over the bride's shoulders and tied the ribbons in front of her into a perfect bow. Megan quickly used a lint roller over the white velvet and brushed out the fur lining.

Everyone stepped back and marvelled at their group effort. Zatanna smiled and begged them to let her see herself in a full-length mirror. They carried one in and she gasped at her appearance. She couldn't believe it was her in the mirror.

"Right, it's time to head to your wedding!" Selina said "Let's go!"

* * *

Dick stepped out of the white limo and walked into the Gotham City Botanical Garden. There was press camping out to get their shot of the guests, wedding party, the bride and the groom. Dick was accompanied by Bruce, Conner, Kaldur, Wally and Tim. They headed into the building to wait for the ceremony to begin before going outside for the wedding.

"You better not get cold feet, Dick," said Wally with a smirk "Zatanna will kill you if you leave her at the alter,"

"Wally, shut-up," said Dick, tired of his Best Man's constant jokes "Do you have your toast ready?"

"Dude, I may be childish but even I know when to get serious. I've got my speech all ready to go right here," said Wally, patting the pocket inside his jacket.

Dick looked out the window and at the wedding set up being put together outside. There was a wedding arch of red roses placed in front of the fountain with white chairs decorated with red roses on either side of the make-shift isle. The snow in that particular area had been cleared away and wood boards placed down with rug carpeting. They usually kept the fountain off in Winter but it was turned on today with warm water spirting out and rose pettles in it. It wasn't _technically _Winter yet but it was still snowing.

"Guests are arriving," said Kaldur, returning to the wedding party "We'll all head out to the service area just before 4,"

Everyone had a warm element to them since it was cold out. Lots wore (fake) fur but all managed to keep the formal attire required for a wedding. Along with their invitations, all the guests recieved charms from Zatanna that would keep them warm in the snow.

"Hey, guys? It's 3:45," said Wally "We should probably head out,"

* * *

So they wouldn't have to walk all the way through the gardens to her service, Zatanna and her wedding party were sat in a horse drawn carriage. Giovanni had gone ahead to help her out at the beginning of the isle along with Selina (who wanted to take a seat with her husband).

With all the commotion getting the bride ready, the bridesmaids, Maid-of-Honour and Flower Girl (who was Cassie) barely had enough time to get ready themselves. The bridesmaids (who were also co-Matrons-of-Honour) wore dark red above-knee dresss with black ribbons around their waists, black short-sleeved bolero jackets, dark tights, black high heels and their own personalized head dress. The Maid-of-Honour, Barbara, had recently been put in a wheelchair by the Joker but was determined to still be an active Maid-of-Honour. Her dress was dark red and stopped just below her knees, the sleeves were short but loose and the empire waist and minor V-neck were picked out by black beads sawn along them, on her feet were black flats and she wore a plain black headband. Cassie, as Flower Girl, had a completely different dress. It was white with roses sawn around the top of the skirt with a rose in her waved hair, she had a rose red short-sleeved bolero, white tights, white flats and she carried a basket of rose petals and aster petals.

Zatanna had her veil concealing her face with the hood of her cloak covering the back of her head. Her heart was pounding as the carriage neared her wedding service. She gripped her bouquet tighter and she took several deep breaths. She wasn't getting cold feet; she was just feeling overwhelmed because her wedding day had finally arrived (she didn't feel whelmed, not whelmed at all). Tim joined them in the carriage because he was to walk down the isle with Cassie. He took out the white velvet pillow and carefully placed the wedding rings right in the middle. Zatanna looked at the sapphire gems of the ring she would wear for the rest of her life and smiled as she relaxed. She looked out the window of the carriage and smiled in anticipation as they neared the service.

* * *

Dick heard the carriage nearing and his heart began skipping several beats a minute. When the carriage came to a stop at the bottom of the isle; he held his breath and remained fixated on the spot his future wife would step out on. They hadn't seen each other since the night before and he was dying to hold her again. Giovanni opened the carriage door and Tim climbed out with Cassie. The musicians began playing and Tim began walking down the isle with Cassie by him. She hooked her arm with his, held her basket with that hand and used her free hand to drop rose and aster petals behind them. Just when they began coming down the isle, the bridesmaids came filing out and took a position waiting for the bride to step out. Giovanni helped Barbara into an awaiting wheelchair and she took her position.

Then, Zatanna came out. Giovanni closed the carriage door and took his daughter's arm. They began coming down the isle in a rhythmic pace and a pair of bridesmaids followed behind them as they were passed. Barbara was following directly behind the bride with the line of bridesmaids behind her. All she had to do was push the joystick forward to move so she didn't have to push herself along.

Dick watched as his bride approached him. He couldn't believe it when she stood right in front of him. Giovanni took his seat with the guests and Zatanna handed her bouquet to Barbara and removed her Winter cloak to hand to Artemis. Her veil barely concealing her smile, she turned to Dick and looked up at him. He could already tell through the lace veil that she looked stunning. With steady hands, he took hold of the ends of the veil and gently lifted it over her head. She smiled up at him and his heart stopped at the sight of her. They gazed into each other's eyes and took each other's hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, dearest friends, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Zatanna Zatara and Richard John Grayson the 2nd in the eternal bonds of marriage," began the officiant.

As the ceremony went on; all Dick could do was look into her eyes and think about just how lucky he was to have her. She smiled up at him and thought about what it was going to be like being married to him. Tears were welling up in her eyes but she blinked them away to keep her vision clear. Finally, it was time to exchange their vows.

"Dick, I've loved you since I was 14-years-old and, today, I'm marrying you. You've been there for me through thick and thin and, as I look into your eyes now, I can tell you'll be there for me for the rest of my life. You understand me better than anyone ever has or ever will and you've helped me through so many painful times in my life. All I can really say is that I love you, Richard John Grayson, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," Zatanna said, her smile growing.

Their grip on each other's hands tightened.

"Zatanna, I've loved you since I was 13-years-old and, in the time since we got together 4 years ago, I've said 'I love you' more times than I can remember. But, 'I love you' just isn't enough to tell you just how much you mean to me. I'm not sure there's enough time in the world for me to find those perfect words to tell you but let's begin with the rest of our lives," Dick said, causing a tear to slide down his bride's cheek.

They gazed into each other's eyes and couldn't wait for them to be husband and wife.

"Richard John Grayson the 2nd, do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" the officiant asked.

"I do," Dick said.

"And, do you, Zatanna Zatara, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" the officiant repeated.

"I do," said Zatanna, unnoticed tears sliding down her face.

"By the power invested in me by the City of Gotham, I now pronounce you husband and wife," declared the officiant "You may kiss the bride,"

Dick and Zatanna took a step closer to each other with Zatanna's hands resting on his shoulders and Dick's arms wrapping around her waist. Closing her eyes, Zatanna leaned up and he leaned down. They kissed and it was the best kiss of their lives. Their guests clapped for the happy couple as they witnessed the marriage. Zatanna and Dick didn't want to pull away but knew they had to... eventually. Unfortunately, eventually came sooner rather than later and they pulled away.

"Presenting, Mr. and Mrs. Grayson," announced the officiant.

For a joke, Dick pulled Zatanna back into his arms, dipped her and kissed her a second time. Everyone laughed but clapped again. The wedding party watched as the bride and groom were led away to sign the wedding certificate and the guests were left to wait.

"Wait, what?!"

Everyone turned to Mal, who had an awe-struck look on his face. Karen was laughing but she stopped and patted her husband's shoulder.

"What's up, Mal?" Wally asked him.

"Karen... she just... she just told me... she's..." Mal stammered.

"I'm pregnant!" Karen announced to everyone "At least a month along so you won't be seeing this rockin' body for a while!"

Mal suddenly gave her a bear hug and kissed her. Everyone laughed and congratulated them.

* * *

In order to throw off the press, everyone left the Botanical Gardens the opposite gate to the one they entered through. There were white limos waiting to take everyone to the hotel for the reception. Once at the hotel, they were to have a three course meal before the party began.

"To think it wasn't too long ago you were having a total teenage meltdown for not admitting your love for Zatanna," said Wally as he had his third helping of the first course.

Everyone laughed and Zatanna rested her head on Dick's shoulder. She looked at her rings and smiled as both her engagement ring and wedding ring glinted in the light. Bruce had the honour of doing the first toast and tapped the side of his punch glass with a spoon to silence everyone.

"First, I'd like to thank you all for coming to my son's wedding," he said "Now, I never thought I could be happy after what happened to me in my youth and I initially adopted Dick to help him through the grief like Alfred had done for me. But, over time, he became a real son to me. It makes me happy to see he's found someone he can share everything with. Zatanna, you've helped Dick through many difficult times that I wasn't able to so I thank you and hope you'll continue to help him live in the light,"

Everyone clinked their glasses together and took a sip of punch. Then, Wally stood to give his speech as the Best Man. He took out some cards, looked over them and proceeded to toss them over his shoulder.

"Now, I've known Dick since he was 9-years-old and, yes, he's always been this crazy," began Wally and got a laugh "But, seriously, when I first met him, he was a timid little boy grieving for the loss of his family. When my uncle, Barry, set it up for me to meet a 9-year-old, I felt like it was dumb since I was 11 at the time. Then I met Dick and wasn't too impressed. He only spoke in Romanian so I didn't have a clue at what he was saying. Then, by chance, I slipped on the floor and somehow did a forward roll. That got him laughing and we've been best friends ever since. Dick, you're a complete lunatic but I'm happy that you've found someone crazy enough to marry you,"

As the speeches went on, Zatanna and Dick found themselves either crying, laughing or feeling embarrassed. Finally, just as the final course was being served, Dick stood to make the final toast.

"Zatanna, you've always been there for me through thick and thin. Now that you're my wife, it's a dream come true. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together," he said "But, first, I'll tell you where we're going for our honeymoon,"

"Finally! If it's a let down, you're dead!" Zatanna exclaimed, leaning back in her chair.

Dick reached into his jacket and took out the envelope with their honeymoon location in it. He passed it to her and she opened it. Zatanna took out the note and read through it. She suddenly shrieked, jumped up and hugged him with all of her strength.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" she shouted.

Everyone laughed at the sight of the bride clinging to the groom.

"So, where are you going?" Selina asked.

"We're going to Rome! My hometown! I've wanted to go back to Italy for years!" Zatanna exclaimed "Dick! You remembered!"

"Of course I did! You looked so sad when you weren't able to scrounge up the money to pay for the flight last Summer," said Dick, smiling at her.

Tears welled up in Zatanna's eyes and she hugged him even tighter.

* * *

Following the dinner, it was time to cut the cake. It was a three tier Victorian sponge cake covered in icing and white fondant. There were deep red icing sugar roses around the bottom of the tiers and the tray beneath it was covered in icing sugar roses. There was a silver ribbon around the lower half of the tiers with lace-like icing on the fondant. On the top was an icing bride and groom.

Dick had one arm around Zatanna's waist as they held the knife together. Zatanna had put on her cloak for a few pictures before cutting the cake together. Working as one, they picked the cake slice up with the scoop and put it on a paper plate. Everyone clapped for them when a devious smile appeared on Zatanna's face. Dick caught on to what she was thinking and began smiling. In a second, that cake piece was smooshed into his face and his wife was laughing her head off. He slyly cut another slice, crept up behind her and smooshed the cake into her face. They laughed and took some napkins to wipe off the cake.

"Well, now that that's done. Let's party!" said Dick and everyone cheered.

But, before they could party, they had to begin with the happy couple's first dance. The music was slow and calming. Zatanna rested her head against his shoulder and put her right hand on his left upper arm. Dick put his left hand on her waist and their spare hands were clasped together. They stepped side to side together with smiles on their faces.

"I love you," Zatanna said "So much..."

"I love you too... with all my heart," said Dick "Had enough of this slow dance?"

"Yep..." she said before turning to the DJ "Hey! DJ! Change the music!"

Within a few seconds, Mermaid by _Train _was playing. Dick and Zatanna had taken some modern and ballroom dance lessons to get ready for this. It was a fast-paced routine where they'd step out then pull each other back in with the occasional spin. Everyone got into it and began clapping to the beat. Dick looped his and Zatanna's intertwined hands over her head so her arms were crossed in front of her, held her close and lifted her. He spun her and she laughed. When he put her back on the ground, everyone else began dancing. Dick and Zatanna laughed, panting slightly.

* * *

After a while, the pace slowed and Zatanna managed to escape to her seat. She was overheating from all the dancing and she was still wearing her fur-lined cloak. She undid the ribbons and took her cloak off, folding it neatly on her chair. Her feet were sore as well so she grabbed her heel and pulled off her shoes. Barefoot, Zatanna stretched her toes. She would have to find a more private place to take off her tights (she didn't want to be slipping and sliding across the floor - at least she was also wearing underpants).

As soon as Zatanna returned from the bathroom to take off her tights, she saw Dick with his back turned. He was talking to a group of their friends when she noticed her discarded bouquet. With a devilish smile, she signalled the DJ to cut the music, picked up her bouquet and ran at her husband.

"Dickie!" she exclaimed and jumped onto his back, forcing him into a leaning positioned.

"Zee!" Dick gasped from the shock of his wife suddenly jumping him.

"Who wants to try and catch my bouquet?!" Zatanna shouted "Turn around, Dick, I gotta do this facing away from them!"

Everyone laughed as Dick jokingly overreacted to carrying her. She slid off his back and kissed his cheek. The single women present converged as Zatanna began preparing to throw her bouquet. She released it into the air and everyone turned to see who'd catch it. It spun in the air and came in for a crash landing right onto Barbara's lap. She hadn't even been paying attention when the bouquet landed on her lap. She picked it up and a blush crept onto her face as she turned to look at her boyfriend, Sam Young, who was her +1 for the wedding. Sam reached over, took an aster from the bouquet and slid it into Barbara's hair.

"Looks like Barb's going to be the next of us to get hitched!" called Karen as she devoured anything her unborn child was craving.

Dick held Zatanna to his side and she leaned into him. He held her left hand with his and lifted them to look at their rings. They smiled. They couldn't believe they were finally married. Everyone had gone back to dancing by now but they were lost in their own world.

"I love you, Zatanna Za-" Dick stopped himself and smiled "Zatanna _Grayson,"_

Zatanna smiled and pressed her forehead to his, standing on her tiptoes and putting her hand on the back of his neck. They were completely lost in each other's embrace that they didn't notice their friends watching them.

"You guys are so cute! I bet your kids are going to be just as adorable!" Megan squealed.

"Megan!" everyone yelled at her since she had alerted the couple to them.

Dick and Zatanna laughed and walked away from them to get themselves some cake and punch. Of _course_ they did the cheesey thing and fed a piece to each other.

* * *

The day was coming to a close and it was the last dance of the night. It was 10 p.m. and the hotel usually closed the ballrooms for the night by 11. Zatanna was leaning into her husband; her hands on his shoulders and his arms around her waist.

"You better not fall asleep, Zee, we've got to get ready for our honeymoon," Dick whispered to her.

"I can't wait to see Rome again... it's been so long..." Zatanna whispered back.

She got to her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head over his shoulder.

"I love you," she said.

Dick held her tighter and lost himself in the strawberry smell of her shampoo.

"I love you too," he breathed out.

* * *

** And that is the story of Dick and Zatanna's wedding day!**

**I'd love to have a cover image for this story with Zatanna in her wedding dress and Dick in his tux so, if anyone reading this is a fan-artist, please draw me one! I'll give you the credit (duh)! And, if want to, I'd be happy to PM with ya to give you some details!**


End file.
